A Day With A Tensai
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Satu hari Tezuka bersama dengan Fuji dan Kikumaru...Ada apa gerangan?
1. Mencari Bantuan

**Disclaimer **: Prince Of Tennis

**Summary** : Satu hari Tezuka bersama dengan Fuji dan Kikumaru...Ada apa gerangan?

**WARNING**: Unn...ini mungkin sedikit gila...jadi...ya...monggo atuh!

**______________________________________________________**

**A DAY WITH A TENSAI**

**_'s Work_**

Fuji tengah sendirian dirumahnya menonton televisi ketika tiba-tiba telepon rumahnya berdering…

KRRRING…KRRRING…

Fuji mengangkat gagang telepon itu dan langsung menjawab, "Ya? Ada apa. Tezuka?"

Dia tahu siapa yang meneleponnya tanpa perlu menanyakan nama sebelumnya…

"Fuji?! Kumohon tolong aku! Aku dalam masalah besar!", suara Tezuka melalui telepon terdengar panik

"Saa...benarkah? sebentar, aku buka pintunya...", Fuji bangkit dari sofanya lalu berjalan kearah pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Tunggu...Jadi sedari tadi kau tahu aku ada diluar?!", seru Tezuka melalui telepon.

CKLEK! Fuji membuka pintu rumahnya. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Ya...Ayo masuk."

Tezuka menghela napas lalu ia masuk sambil berkata, "Hn..., Fuji, coba katakan padaku sejak kapan kau tahu aku berada diluar rumahmu?"

"E...to...Sejak mobilmu tiba didepan rumahku....Satu jam yang lalu kalau tidak salah?", jawab Fuji sambil mengira-ngira.

'_Fuji...Orang jenius yang suka berpura-pura bodoh dan polos...Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga ia tega-teganya melakukan hal ini padaku....Sukar ditebak jalan pikirannya dan ada-ada saja kelakuannya...'_, pikir Tezuka. Itulah definisi Fuji dimata seorang Tezuka.

"Lalu kalau kau tahu aku ada didepan sejak satu jam yang lalu itu, mengapa kau tidak membiarkan aku masuk sebelum menelepon?", tanya Tezuka sambil menghela nafas.

Fuji hanya tertawa kecil, "Hehe...Karena kau tidak bilang apa-apa!"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura bodoh, Fuji.... Aku bisa gila bila terus menerus bersama dengan orang-orang macammu dan Kikumaru...", keluh Tezuka sambil membuka sepatu.

"Gila saja kau... Tak apa kok!", komentar Fuji santai sambil melangkah masuk.

Tezuka membeku mendengar komentar Fuji yang kejam dan pedas.

"Nee, mengapa kau diam saja disana? Ayo masuk dan duduk. Aku buatkan teh, ya?", ujar Fuji lalu masuk kedapur untuk membuatkan teh.

Setelah Fuji menyuguhkan teh dan mereka sudah duduk, Fuji bertanya, "Saa...jadi apa 'masalah besar'mu itu?"

Tezuka yang baru saja akan meminum tehnya, terdiam. Fuji melihatnya lalu berkata, "Ah, silahkan diminum dulu..."

"Fiuh...Ah, Fuji, mana keluargamu?", tanya Tezuka setelah meminum tehnya.

"Oh, mereka pergi liburan ke Okinawa...Kejamnya meninggalkan aku sendirian disini...Hiks...", keluh Fuji dengan ekspresi agak kecewa.

"Baguslah...Setidaknya kau tidak akan bolos latihan tambahan minggu depan...", komentar Tezuka dingin.

"Dasar kakek tua...Nee, jadi apa sih 'masalah besar'mu tadi?", ucap Fuji santai.

"Apa kau bilang?! 'Kakek tua'?!", seru Tezuka kesal.

"Maa, maa...Tezuka...., nanti kerutan didahimu bertambah, loh! Hati-hati!", ledek Fuji riang.

"Diam kau....", ujar Tezuka. Dia terdiam lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sebenarnya...., ayahku...., dia mau menjodohkanku dengan seseorang...", ucap Tezuka pelan.

Fuji yang tengah meminum tehnya, tersedak karena kaget. "Ack! Uhuk, uhuk! A-apaaa?!"

"Ya... ayahku akan menjodohkanku dengan anak perempuan dari pemilik 'Save and Rescue Corporation'.....", jelas Tezuka.

"Uhuk...Wao...Ekhem...Itukan perusahaan yang menguasai setengah dari pembuatan makanan hewan peliharaan didunia...", ucap Fuji kagum.

"Benar...Pemiliknya mau berkerjasama dengan kami melalui perjodohan ini...", tambah Tezuka.

"Dan kau adalah...anak laki-laki tunggal penerus perusahaan besar 'Tezuka Zone', bagian pendistribusian terbesar di Jepang?", tanya Fuji berpura-pura bertanya.

"Ja-jangan singgung-singgung masalah itu! Jadi aku harus bagaimana?", tanya Tezuka bingung dan putus asa.

"Ya ampun, Tezuka! Terima saja lamarannya! Perusahaanmu bisa makin kaya dengan kerjasama ini!", seru Fuji bersemangat.

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai! Itu namanya merusak masa depanku yang indah! Biar kaya sekalipun, kalau aku tidak memiliki pasangan hidup yang ideal, apa artinya?! Sama saja bohong!", bantah Tezuka.

"Lalu? Cobalah untuk mencintainya.", balas Fuji santai.

'_Anak ini....Benar-benar...Pintar sekali menyahut omongan orang lain....'_, pikir Tezuka geram.

"Fufufu...Oke, oke, Tezuka...Aku mengerti, kok. Kau ingin meminta bantuanku untuk menggagalkan perjodohanmu, kan?", tanya Fuji sambil tertawa geli.

"....Hn...Akhirnya kau mengerti juga...", jawab Tezuka lega.

"Maa, tapi bagaimana caranya?", tanya Fuji polos.

SIIIIIING....

"Fuji...", bisik Tezuka.

"Hah? Iya?", ucap Fuji.

"Pikir...Kalau aku memiliki rencana, apa gunanya aku datang kemari?", tanya Tezuka kesal.

"Ummm....Minum teh mungkin?", jawab Fuji berpura-pura polos.

"Mati saja kau...Fuji, ini serius. Bisakah kau berhenti bercanda?", tanya Tezuka agak kesal.

"Iya, iya... Ah iya, sebenarnya aku punya sebuah ide yang bagus, loh! Bagaimana kalau kau bawa saja pacarmu untuk dikenalkan ke ayahmu?", usul Fuji sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Fuji! Kau jenius! Tapi...., siapa?", ucap Tezuka.

"APAAA?! KAU BELUM PUNYA PACAR?! BOHONG!", seru Fuji hingga Tezuka nyaris terjungkal kebelakang.

"Jangan membuatku kaget dong! Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Bukan urusanmu, kan?", tanya Tezuka sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja ini masalahku! Semua laki-laki didunia ini bisa repot kalau kau belum punya pacar! Yah, biarpun aku punya sih...", ucap Fuji.

Kali ini, Fuji yang dibuat kaget oleh Tezuka.

"APAA?! KAU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR?! KOK AKU TIDAK TAHU SIH?!", seru Tezuka kaget karena selama ini dia tidak mengetahuinya.

"E-eh...Memangnya kau harus tahu ya?", tanya Fuji gugup.

"Tentu saja! Nee, jadi siapa pacarmu?", tanya Tezuka penasaran.

"Sakuno-chan.", jawab Fuji senang.

"Ryu-Ryuuzaki-chan...? Jadi kau berhasil melalui Ryuuzaki-sensei?", tanya Tezuka tidak percaya.

"Ya~ Begitulah~ Aku hebat, kaaaan? Puji aku dong, Tezukaaa~", jawab Fuji bangga.

"Kau...benar-benar hebat....Ah, jadi, bolehkah kupinjam Ryuuzaki-chan?", tanya Tezuka.

"DITOLAK. Nee, Tezuka-kun, kalau sampai tersebar keluar kau pacaran dengan Sakuno-chan-ku, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu, kaaaaan?", tanya Fuji tersenyum penuh penekanan.

"Ba-baik...Jadi siapa, dong?", tanya Tezuka bingung.

"Ehee....Aku bisa.", jawab Fuji sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

SIIIIIIIING....

"Ka-kau.....?", tanya Tezuka tidak percaya.

"Yup. Kalau cuma pura-pura, serahkan padaku, Syuusuke-sama!", ucap Fuji bangga.

"Ta-tapi, ka-kalau ketahuan dan tersebar ke publik...., mau taruh dimana mukaku...?", ucap Tezuka pelan.

"Tenang saja, Tezuka...Tidak akan pernah ketahuan....Aku sudah pernah melakukan ini lima kali, loh!", balas Fuji meyakinkan.

'Penjahat kelas kakap?!', pikir Tezuka.

"....aku pun...kalau sampai ketahuan pacaran dengan kakek tua ini....apa yang harus kukatakan pada teman-teman nanti....?", lanjut Fuji pelan.

"O-oke! Kau akan berpura-pura menjadi pacarku, kan?", jelas Tezuka sedikit gugup.

"Iyaaa...Tapi, mana ada waktu untuk menyiapkan pakaian, riasan, dan lain-lainnya? Tidak ada waktu...." ,ucap Fuji sedikit kecewa.

".....Fuji....", tiba-tiba Tezuka berbisik.

"Ya?", jawab Fuji sedikit terkejut.

"Aku kenal seseorang yang bisa melakukan hal itu dalam waktu singkat...", lanjut Tezuka.

"Nee, baguslah! Ayo kita pergi kesana!", seru Fuji bersemangat.

"........", Tezuka terdiam.

"Ng? Tezuka? Ada apa?", tanya Fuji bingung.

"Tidak apa....Ayo ikut aku...Tapi jangan kaget begitu sampai disana, ya?", ucap Tezuka sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tergantung keadaan. Ayo kita pergi, Tezuka.", balas Fuji sambil berjalan kearah pintu masuk lalu mengenakan sepatunya.

Mereka masuk kedalam mobil Tezuka lalu melaju menuju kesebuah jalan....Sebuah jalan yang amat dikenal Fuji....Fuji segera sadar siapa orang yang dituju Tezuka...

"Tezuka....Kau bercanda...?", tanya Fuji setengah bengong.

"Tidak....Memang rumahnya yang kutuju....", jawab Tezuka singkat.

Mereka lalu berhenti disebuah rumah besar bergaya Jepang. Mereka turun dan Tezuka menekan belnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang keluar dari balik pintu gerbang coklat itu....

"Ah! Silahkan masuk!", seru gadis itu sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Permisi....", ucap Tezuka pelan. Ia mengisyaratkan Fuji untuk mengikutinya.

Fuji, yang tengah kebingungan itu, hanya mengangkat bahunya, memasang ekspresi tersenyum seperti biasa, lalu mengikuti Tezuka masuk kedalam.

"Eto...Sebentar, ya? Ia sedang berbelanja bersama paman....", ucap gadis itu.

"Tak apa. Kami akan menunggu dikamarnya...", jawab Tezuka.

"Ah, kalau begitu silahkan. Aku akan membuatkan teh.", ucap gadis itu lalu melangkah masuk kedapur.

Tezuka dan Fuji melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Seekor kucing Himalaya menyambut mereka dengan cara berjalan melingkari kaki mereka. Mereka lalu duduk. Fuji langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah Tezuka.

"Nee, Tezuka, jadi siapa orang didalam rumah ini yang kau maksud?", tanya Fuji penasaran.

"Echizen Ryoma.", jawab Tezuka singkat.

"Uun.....Ibunya Echizen maksudmu?", jelas Fuji sedikit tidak percaya.

"Bukan. Echizen Ryoma itu sendiri.", jawab Tezuka tegas.

"A-APAAA?! E-ECHIZEN?! MANIAK TENIS ITU?!", seru Fuji tidak percaya. Lagi-lagi Tezuka tejungkal kebelakang saking kagetnya.

"I-iya! Mau bukti? Kau ingat pesta minggu lalu?", tanya Tezuka.

"Pesta minggu lalu....Yang ada kejadian enam orang pingsan gara-gara meminum jus Inui yang tercampur kedalam Ponta yang kelihatannya masih tersegel itu? Yang ada kejadian Eiji dan Oishi bernyanyi duet lalu mereka jatuh gara-gara mikrofonnya terjatuh karena terinjak oleh seseorang bernama TEZUKA ya? Yang ada kejadian TEZUKA mabuk bersama dengan Eiji, Kaido, Momo-chan, dan Taka-san yang waktu itu ikutan mabuk lalu mereka bernyanyi-nyanyi semalam suntuk, medley, seperti orang gila itu ya? Lalu....", ucap Fuji yang berusaha...lebih tepatnya pura-pura mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu.

"Oke, oke! Stop! Aku tahu itu semua memalukan...Nah, kau ingat siapa yang tidak hadir waktu itu?", tanya Tezuka.

"E...Echizen-kun kalau tidak salah...Memangnya ada apa?", tanya Fuji bingung.

"Nah, sekarang, kau ingat wanita cantik yang agak pendek, berambut hijau tua panjang, ketus, dan gaya bicaranya seperti Echizen?", Tezuka balik bertanya.

"Ya...aku ingat...Dia nyaris mengambil Ponta buatan Inui tapi begitu melihat keenam orang yang pingsan itu, Pontanya ditaruh lagi....Memangnya kena...Hah?! Jangan-jangan...!", ucap Fuji tiba-tiba tersadar.

Tezuka mengangguk lalu berkata, "Ya...Itu dia...Dialah Echizen."

"Ta-tapi...bisa saja yang meriasnya adalah ibu atau wanita tadi, kan? Atau mungkin ayahnya itu?", tanya Fuji sedikit shock.

"Bukan...Ia merias dirinya sendiri..." ,ucap Tezuka pelan.

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu?", tanya Fuji bingung.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku datang kerumah Echizen untuk mengantarkan topinya yang tertinggal. Karena penasaran, aku bertanya kepada ibunya..."

**FLASHBACK...**

"Maaf... ,boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?", tanya Tezuka pada ibu Ryoma.

"Ya, tentu. Ada apa ya?", balas Rinko.

"Begini, Echizen tidak hadir pada pesta minggu lalu... Ada apa ya?", tanya Tezuka penasaran.

"Hah? Masa? Dia pergi kok.", jawab Rinko sedikit bingung.

_Dari situ, aku mulai curiga akan keberadaan gadis tak diundang waktu itu...._

"Dalam WUJUD apa dia keluar dari rumah?", tanya Tezuka gugup.

_Dan ternyata....dugaanku benar...._

"Dia keluar dalam wujud seorang wanita...Saya sendiri saja sampai kaget itu adalah dia....Setelah saya tanya mengapa ia pergi dengan penampilan seperti itu, katanya ia kalah taruhan dengan kakak-kakak kelasnya...", jelas Rinko sambil tersenyum geli.

**THE END OF FLASHBACK**

"Begitulah....", terang Tezuka.

"Saa....Ternyata Echizen punya bakat terpendam selain tenis, ya? Fufufu...", gumam Fuji sambil tersenyum geli.

CKLEK! Pintu kamar Ryoma terbuka dan masuklah Ryoma sambil membawa nampan yang berisi tiga gelas teh...

"Fuji-senpai....Tezuka-buchou....Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?", tanya Ryoma acuh sambil menaruh nampan itu dimeja lalu duduk didepan mereka.

Lalu Tezuka menjelaskan keadaan mereka padanya beserta maksud kedatangan mereka kesana....

"Jadi..", Ryoma memulai pembicaraan, "Kalian ingin aku merias Fuji-senpai hingga tampak seperti wanita?", lanjutnya.

"Begitulah...", ucap Tezuka.

"Tapi...", balas Ryoma kepada Fuji dengan nada mengejek, "Senpai punya penampilan sebagai seorang wanita tanpa perlu dirias, kok...", lanjutnya dengan maksud mengejek Fuji.

"Saa...Terima kasih...Jadi malu...", ucap Fuji sambil tersenyum polos.

'_Ngg...Bukannya dibilang mirip wanita itu namanya menjatuhkan harga diri seorang laki-laki...?' ,pikir Tezuka dan Ryoma heran._

"Jadi...", mulai terasa aura yang berbeda dari Ryoma, "Senpai akan menyerahkan segala macam penampilan senpai padaku, kaaaaan?", lanjutnya horor.

"Saa...Mohon bantuannya, Echizen...", ucap Fuji sambil tersenyum dan ia tidak merasakan perubahan aura tersebut.

"Baiklah! Serahkan semuanya pada Ryoma-sama! Ayo, Fuji-senpai! Ikut akuuu~~~", ucap Ryoma liar sambil menarik tangan Fuji keluar kamar.

Tezuka....Ia duduk terdiam....Ia mendengar suara teriakan Fuji....Ia mendengar tawa setan Ryoma....Ia mendengar suara mesin-mesin yang bekerja...Entah apa yang dilakukan Ryoma pada Fuji....Tezuka tidak bisa membayangkannya....

'_Kepada Fuji....Pengorbananmu takkan kusia-siakan seumur hidupku....Wahai sahabatku....'_, pikirnya dalam hati yang disusul suara Fuji yang terdengar menyayat hati....yang tak lama kemudian mengecil...dan menghilang....

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yah...begitulah chapter pertama... semoga saja chapter kedua akan lebih baik...**

**Ditunggu reviewnyaa~~ **(=^w^=)


	2. Perubahan Fuji! Ayo kita pergi!

**Mari berlanjut~~ chapter dua…**

**Selebihnya mungkin akan tersendat berhubung lagie mid….(Maaat!!! Fis!!!)**

**Yah…mari kita mulai sebelum saya melenceng lebih jauh**…

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2 (ga nyangka ternyata bisa chapter 2 juga!)**

Setelah masa penantian Tezuka yang cap cip cup kelabang kuncup makan ucup (loh?) selama 10 menit, akhirnya pintu kamar Ryoma kebuka lagi…

"Ekhem! Ryoma-sama mempersembahkan….Fuji-senpaaaaai!", ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Fuji.

Fuji Syuusuke, menampakkan diri dalam wujud….mak lampir (author ditimpuk Fuji pake sandal) maksud saya…wanita cantiiik…!

Ia memakai wig coklat muda yang senada dengan warna rambut aselinya, dikepang dua seperti Sakuno. Diikat pita merah jadi dia keliatan imut!

Pake baju terusan putih plus renda-renda disekeliling ujung roknya.

Sepatu dan kaos kaki Lolita tinggi warna putih-biru muda menghiasi kakinya yang indah semampai (nyambung ga seh?)…

PLUS…

Wajahnya yang lagi tersipu malu dan tangannya menambah poin sosok 'wanita sempurna'…

Dalam waktu 10 menit, Fuji telah berubah menjadi Fujiko!

Tezuka…? Mengganga-rialah dia…kaget ngeliat penampakan tersebut…

"Fu-Fuji..?! Itu…kau…?", tanya Tezuka dengan nada ngga percaya. (nambah kali min-nya)

"Menurutmu?", tanya Fuji sambil memiringkan kepalanya iseng.

"Nih, Fuji-senpai…kacanya…", ucap Ryoma sambil memberikan Fuji sebuah kaca.

"Saa…. Sankyu!", balas Fuji sambil menerima kaca itu.

Fuji pun melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di kaca dan…

"Tezuka…", bisik Fuji pelan sambil melihat ke kaca.

"Ya?", jawab Tezuka sambil meminum the yang dibawakan Ryoma.

"Aku…kok aku….cantik banget, sih…?", gumamnya sambil tersenyum manis kearah mereka berdua.

(SFX: Cahaya laser beam…)

Tezuka en Ryoma ngerasain ada semacem sinar cahaya ge-je gitu.

Spontan, mreka nutup mata mereka pake tangan karena…silau (buu…ada anak autis bu…).

"Aaaaaah!!!! Matakuuuu!!!", seru Ryoma histeris.

"Fujiii!!! Stooop! Sudah cukup! Nanti kita bisa buta!", seru Tezuka yang uda mule stress.

"Maa….padahal menyenangkan…ya udah...", Fuji lalu mulai tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Haaaah.... yauda, kita pergi dulu ya,Echizen.", ucap Tezuka sambil bediri.

"Hah? Un. Ati-ati dijalan...Jangan ampe riasannya luntur ya, Fuji-senpai! Aku uda menghiasmu dengan sepenuh ati!", ujar Ryoma (lu kate po'on natal dihias?!)

"Oce~ Bereslah~", balas Fuji.

"Echizen...", gumam Tezuka.

"Un? Ya, buchou?", tanya Ryoma bingung.

"Tenyata...bukan hanya kemampuanmu dalam tenis saja yang hebat, tapi kemampuanmu dalam tata rias dan busana juga hebat... Echizen! Jadilah pilar bagi dunia tata rias Jepang (loh?)! Nah, sampai jumpa minggu depan...", ucap Tezuka sambil menarik tangan Fuji.

Setelah Fuji dan Tezuka pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, Ryoma berpikir..

"Apa....aku ikutin aja saran buchou, ya...?", gumam Ryoma, (a/n: Jangan, Ryoma! Nanti komiknya jadi **The Prince of Make-up** doong...)

Naah...kita balik ke Tezuka en Fuji.

Sekarang, mereka lagi didalem sebuah lobby hotel gedueh tempuat perjodohan ntu dilaksanakan.

"Oke, Fuji...Jadi...", Tezuka memulai tapi langsung disela Fuji, "Fujiko."

"Hah?", tanya Tezuka bingung.

"Panggil aku Fujiko-chan, dong...Ya, Ku-ni-mit-su-kun?", balas Fuji dengan nada menggoda.

"Baik, baik...Ehem, Fujiko..."

"Chan nya?"

"Iya, iya. Fujiko...chan, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?", tanya Tezuka sedikit gendek dengan sikap Fuji.

"Pertama-tama, cari ayahmu lalu bilang kau ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar. Setelah itu kau kenalkan aku pada ayahmu! Bilang saja kita, ekhem, saling mencintai dan kau tidak ingin menikahi wanita lain.", ucap Fuji dengan lancar. "Naaah, ada pertanyaan?", lanjutnya.

"Ya. Gimana kalo rencanamu sampai gagal? Ada rencana cadangan?", tanya Tezuka sedikit ragu.

"Saa....aku sudah menyiapkan dua rencana cadangan. Satu, kau memperburuk sifatmu didepan calon tunanganmu. Dua...., aku sudah menyiapkan bom dikantung gaun ini yang siap kuledakkan~", jawab Fuji santai sambil tersenyum.

"Apaaah?! Kalo begini, kita kudu-musti-harus-wajib berhasil!!", tegas Tezuka.

"Yaa~", sambut Fuji senang.

Mereka lalu tiba dilantai dua puluh lima, tempat dimana ayah Tezuka berada.

"Oke, Tezuka...ingat dialog yang tadi...jangan sampai lupa, ya..", bisik Fuji sebelum pintu lift terbuka.

"Beres...kau juga, Fuji-maksudku, Fujiko-chan...", bisik Tezuka.

Pintu lift terbuka dan...ternyata ayah Tezuka berada tepat didepan mata!

"A-ayah...", gumam Tezuka kaget (mungkin dikira penampakan kuntilbapak kali...)

"Kunimitsu... Ah, siapa gadis ini?", balas ayah Tezuka.

'Pertempuran dimulai!', pikir Tezuka dan Fuji...

**Chapter 2 selesaaai~**

**Gimana ya nasib mereka nanti?**

**Kita tunggu kisah selanjutnya...**

**OMAKE (ini adalah percakapan mereka didalem lift)**

Fuji: *tersenyum* Kaya seru tuh kalo bomnya meledak...ya kan, Tezuka~?

Tezuka: *cuek* Sedeng kamu, Fuji. Nanti dicari-cari kaya Noordin gimana?

Fuji: *santai* Aah...tenang... Ga bakal ketauan kooo~

Tezuka: *dalem ati* Ni penjahat kelas kakap critanya?!

Fuji: *space out*....pengen makan semur jengkol...

Tezuka: *kaget* ...Haaaah???

Omakenya tamat....


	3. Eeh! Eiji!

**Hyak!**

**Chapter 3****na keluar!**

**Akhirnya ada waktu juga…**

**Ayo kita lanjutin!**

**Chapter 3 (yey?)**

Disebuah ruangan laen, disamping ruang perjodohan...

"Jadi..., Kunimitsu, siapa gadis ini?", tanya ayah Tezuka sambil menarik bangku untuk Fuji.

"Aa...Ehem! Ayah, kenalkan...namanya adalah Fuji...ko. Dia adalah pa...pa...pa...", Tezuka gugup.

Fuji segera menginjak kaki Tezuka dari bawah meja dengan ekspresi tersenyum seperti biasa (gila!sol sepatu lolita kan tebel banget!).

"Pacarku!", seru Tezuka kesakitan lalu memandang Fuji dengan tatapan geram.

"Ooh...benarkah itu, nona?", tanya ayah Tezuka sambil memandang Fuji.

Fuji tersenyum semanis mungkin dan menjawab, "Ya, Tuan Tezuka...itu benar."

Ayah Tezuka lalu tertawa dan berkata, "Memang apanya yang menarik dari anakku ini?"

Fuji lalu mejawab sejujur-jujurnya, "Kunimitsu…adalah laki-laki yang baik… Dia selalu memperhatikan teman-temannya dan bersikap sportif. Ia juga memiliki tanggung jawab dan selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk semua orang… Itulah…yang kusukai darinya…"

Fuji mengakhiri pendapatnya tentang Tezuka dengan sebuah senyuman.

Ayah Tezuka nampak agak terkesan dengan jawaban Fuji

Lalu, ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Sedangkan yang tidak kau sukai darinya?"

Kali ini, Fuji menjawab dengan cepat tanpa ada yang namanya ngambil napas…

"Dia itu kaku, jadi ga seru! Dia juga bersikap sangaaat tua! Jadi suka dikira dia ini kakakku! Trus, dia kejam soalnya suka nyuruh anggota timnya lari-lari keliling lapangan. Dia juga punya aura yang seram jadi sulit untuk menentangnya! Dia juga suka memaksakan dirinya kalo ngga mampu! Begitulah~", jawab Fuji mengakhiri opininya dengan sebuah senyuman.

'Apaa?? Fujiii!!', pikir Tezuka geram.

"Kau benar, nona.. Anakku memang seperti itu..Dia itu terlalu kaku dan tenang, jadi sulit untuk diganggu! Dia juga berperilaku lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya! Bayangkan, hobinya tiap hari hanya bermain tenis, belajar, dan mengurus pohon bonsai! Lalu, dia itu pintar jadi jika aku bermain catur melawannya, pasti aku akan kalah!", balas ayah Tezuka sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Fuji menatap Tezuka dengan pandangan AKU-TAHU-RAHASIAMU. Ia hanya tersenyum jahat. Tezuka Cuma bisa pasrah dan memandangi ayahnya dengan tatapan geram.

"Nona Fujiko, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu hubunganmu dengan anakku…Tapi hari ini dia akan dijodohkan dengan wanita lain..", keluh ayah Tezuka pelan.

"Saa…kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita temui dulu calon tunangan Kunimitsu-kun? Aku ingin tahu..", ucap Fuji.

"Benar juga. Ayo kita kesebelah. Ikuti aku..", ayah Tezuka lalu berdiri diikuti Fuji dan Tezuka.

"Oi, Fuji! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?!", bisik Tezuka pada Fuji.

"Tak ada..hanya ingin melakukannya saja.", balas Fuji sambil tersenyum.

'Dasar sadis…', pikir Tezuka.

"Diruangan ini.. Ayo masuk..", ucap ayah Tezuka sambil berhenti didepan sebuah pintu berwarna emas.

CKLEK! Pintu ruangan telah menunggu dua orang wanita. Yang seorang tengah berdiri. Nampaknya itu adalah ibu dari wanita yang hendak dijodohkan dengan Tezuka. Pandangan mereka melayang kearah wanita yang satunya…

Ia memakai gaun merah, nampak gelisah, rambutnya panjang berwarna coklat kemerah-merahan, warna matanya biru, dan rambutnya naik keatas… ITUKAN EIJI?!!

"Eiji?!", seru Fuji dan Tezuka bersamaan.

Wanita itu tersentak kaget. Ia lalu memandang mereka berdua. Selagi orangtua Tezuka dan gadis itu berbicara agak jauh, Fuji melemparkan sebuah bola tenis kearah wanita bergaun merah itu. Dugaan mereka benar. Ia menangkap bola itu dengan gaya akrobatik!

"Fu-fujiko? Tezuka nyaa??", bisik Eiji.

"Ja-jadi benar Eiji?", tanya Fuji.

"Ki-kikumaru…tunanganku..?", ucap Tezuka tidak percaya.

**Nah… bagaimana selanjutnya??**

**Kita tunggu aja sampe ada waktu buat ngetik lagi…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

(=^w^=)v


	4. Rencana dimulai!

Hoalaaah~~

Akhirnya kuketik juga lanjutannya~~

Aku jarang ada waktu buat ngetik~~

Yosh! Ayo kita lanjut!!

**Chapter 4**

(Chap sebelomnya: Okee… jadi terakhir ntu sampe mereka uda ketemu en ternyata si Eiji…)

"Kalian! Ikut aku sebentar!", Eiji berlari kearah mereka, menarik tangan mereka, lalu berlari kearah toilet wanita..

Mereka lalu membentuk lingkaran disudut toilet..

"Hoi-hoi! Aku jadi ngga ngerti nyaa! Kata mama, tunanganku itu perempuan yang takut laki-laki, jadi aku disuruh nyamar dulu!", Eiji memulai pembicaraan.

"Haah? Yang aku tahu tunanganku itu wanita NORMAL! SANGAT NORMAL!", Tezuka memberi penekanan pada kata'normal'.

"Saa…jadi intinya kalian ini…KORBAN SITUASI yaa…", gumam Fuji.

"Se..sepertinya begitu…", balas Tezuka dan Eiji berbarengan.

"Hoi! Tapi aku ga nyangka kalian pacaran nyaa! Ufufu…aku sebarin ah nyaa!", seru Eiji tampak girang.

"Ehem..Kikumaru, 20 keliling lapangan bakal menantimu minggu depan kalau kau berani menyebarkan berita bohong ini…"ucap Tezuka sambil menampakkan aura-aura geje berwarna hitam.

"Nee, Eiji…aku akan menyebarkan foto-fotomu semasa TK dulu jika kau berani menyebarkan hal bohong ini…", ucap Fuji sambil tersenyum penuh penekanan.

"Nyaaa…pengintimidasian…", ucap Eiji takut.

"Lagipula, Eiji…Ini Cuma pura-pura, kok. Aku mana sudi sih sama OM Tezuka ini..aku kan masih muda^^", lanjut Fuji sambil tersenyum sinis kearah Tezuka.

"A-aku juga mana sudi sama si MUKA CEWEK ini!", balas Tezuka setelah sebentar jatuh mental.

"HEEEE~~~~? KAU BERAN YA, TE-ZU-KAAA~~~??", balas Fuji sambil membuka matanya dan tersenyum kejam.

"Ny-nya! Fu-fujiko maraaah!", seru Eiji ketakutan.

"Ba-baik, Fuji…Maafkan aku!", ucap Tezuka sedikit gemetar.

"Jangan begitu sama aku, dong…Ku-ni-mit-su-kun!", balas Fuji sambil tersenyum NORMAL.

""Hoee~~ nah! Jadi sekarang bagaimana nyaa??", ucap Eiji sedikit lega.

"Aku juga tidak ada ide…", balas Tezuka.

"…Aha! Aku punya ide bagus! Begini loh…"

Fuji lalu berbisik dan mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Lalu, mereka berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan tadi..

"Siaaap…", bisik Fuji.

'Satu…dua…tiga!' daaan…rencana itu pun dimulai…

Gimana semua?

Tolong kasih review yah!

Jujur deh! Aku seneng banget kalo ada yang ngasih review

Apa lagi kalo ada ide" bagus en menarik! Bakal tak jadiin fanfic^^

Makasih yaaa~~ =3


	5. Akhir yang Damai?

Chapter 5~~

Btw kenapa panas banget yah..?

Weleh…

Ya udahlah…

Siapa peduli? ^_^

Lanjuuuut~~~

**Chapter 5**

BRAK! Pintu ruangan dibuka kencang oleh Tezuka yang masuk sambil (berpura-pura) marah-marah.

"Ayah! Apa maksud ayah?! Tak kusangka calon tunanganku adalah…DIA!", serunya sambil menujuk Eiji.

"Mama juga! Aku juga ga nyangka mama bakal setega ini! Padahal kan aku anakmu yang paling manis, imut, baik, nurut, rajin menabung…(eh!ga nyambung mbak!)", seru Eiji sambil menunjuk ke Tezuka.

"Apa maksud kalian?", tanya ayah Tezuka dan ibunya Eiji.

"Dia…dia yang selama ini membuatku susah di sekolah!", sahut mereka berdua.

'Memang ini agak berlebihan…tapi ini sungguhan kok…', lanjut mereka berdua dalam hati.

"Trus ya ma… dia ini cowok loh!", seru Eiji kepada ibunya.

"Hah? Sebentar…anakmu kan yang perempuan?!", tanya ayah Tezuka bingung.

"Loh? Bukannya anakmu yang perempuan itu?", tanya ibunya Eiji sambil menunjuk kearah Fuji.

"Tuan Tezuka!", seru Eiji sambil melepaskan rambut palsu serta gaun yang ternyata sudah dirangkap seragam tenis Seigaku(?!), "Aku ini cowok nyaa!", lanjutnya.

"Aku juga buka perempuan, loh.", ucap Fuji sambil melepaskan semua aksesorisnya, "Aku juga laki-laki…namaku Fuj Syuusuke. Salam kenal.", lanjut Fuji sambil tersenyum manis.

" Sebentar…Fuji-kun..", ucap ayah Tezuka dan ibunya Eiji bersamaan.

"Iya?"

"Kau ini…benar-benar bukan perempuan kan?"

"Bukaaan…"

"Ayah...", ucap Tezuka.

"Mama...", ucap Eiji.

"wajah Fuji ini memang LEBIH CANTIK dari laki-laki normal pada umumnya...", lanjut mereka sambil menunjuk kearah Fuji yang cuma senyam-senyum aja.

"Tunggu, tunggu...Kunimitsu, kau itu normal kan?! Kau bukan pacarnya kan??!!", tanya ayah Tezuka panik...takut anaknya kelainan^^

"Tentu saja, ayah! ini tuh sebenernya cuma pura-pura! iya kan, Fuji?!", tanya Tezuka sambil menengok kearah Fuji.

"Saa....bagaimana yaa?", jawab Fuji dengan nada menggoda.

"Fuji...", balas Tezuka dengan aura kelam.

"Iya, iyaa...cuma bercanda kok...^^", lanjut Fuji sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar!", ibunya Eiji lalu berjalan kearah ayahnya Tezuka, menjabat tangannya sambil berkata, "Tuan tezuka, kita kerja sama tanpa ada perjodohan saja, ya? Saya mulai pusing...".

Ayah Tezuka mengangguk setuju dan masalah selesai...

Tezuka lalu memutuskan untuk mengantar Fuji pulang kerumahnya dengan berjalan kaki...

"Saa...peranku sebagai pacar Kunimitsu-kun berakhir deh...", ucap Fuji dengan nada (yang kedengaran seperti) kecewa.

"Fuji...jangan bilang kau...", bisik Tezuka ngeri.

"Saa,,,bagaimana ya? Ku-ni-mit-su-kun?", goda Fuji sambil tersenyum manis.

"Fuji...kau...menyeramkan...", gumam Tezuka.

"Ahaha...aku suka melihatmu...", ucap Fuji.

"Fuji...", gumam Tezuka.

"....MENDERITA DAN PANIK!", ucap Fuji sambil tertawa geli, "Lagipula, aku kan punya Sakuno-chan!", lanjutnya.

"Fuji....DUAPULUH KELILING LAPANGAN MINGGU DEPAN...Jangan kabur...", ucap Tezuka pelan.

"Iya, iya...hehe..", ucap Fuji lalu berjalan didepannya sambil bersenandung riang.

Tezuka menghela nafas, lalu melihat kearah temannya yang lebih pendek itu sedang melompat-lompat kecil, lalu ia berpikir...

'Fuji...orang yang sulit ditebak dan aneh...Sadis dan jenius...Entah apa arti Fuji bagiku...yang jelas,,,,dia itu...ORANG YANG PALING TIDAK INGIN KUJADIKAN MUSUH...", pikir Tezuka dalam hati.

How was it, minna-san? ^___^

Ehee...tamat aja sampe disini~

daku akan membuat yang laen dengan judul RIKKAI LIVE-IN MODE!

Kalo demen baca fanfic buatanku, baca itu juga ya kalo uda jadi...

SANKYUU NYAAA~~~ =3

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW ^________^

Sankyuu sekali lagiiii =3


End file.
